1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus using a microlens and an image processing apparatus using a microlens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various image pickup apparatuses have been proposed and developed. An image pickup apparatus performing predetermined image processing on image pickup data obtained by picking up an image to output the processed image pickup data has been also proposed.
For example, International Patent Publication No. 06/039486 and Ren. Ng, et al. “Light Field Photography with a Hand-Held Plenoptic Camera”, Stanford Tech Report CTSR 2005-02 propose image pickup apparatuses using a technique called “Light Field Photography”. For example, as in the case of an image pickup apparatus 100 illustrated in FIG. 15, such an image pickup apparatus includes an image pickup lens 102 having an aperture stop 101 as a main lens for picking up an image of an object 2, a microlens array 103 in which a plurality of microlenses are arranged on the whole two-dimensional plane, an image pickup device 104 and an image processing section (not illustrated). Thereby, the image processing section reconstructs an image viewed from an arbitrary field of view or an arbitrary focal point on the basis of image pickup data obtained from the image pickup device 104.